


Sanvers Snippets

by gaydanvvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Sanvers - Freeform, maybe smut later, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydanvvers/pseuds/gaydanvvers
Summary: A bunch of little snippets for when cute ideas float around my head!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of these, feel free to comment ideas!!!

The one where Alex’s tries to compliment Maggie and Maggie is just too smooth.

______

 

They don’t have to talk, they can sit in complete silence and just be happy. Every so often one of them will look up and glance at the other wondering how lucky they are. It's days like this which they like the best, where they can lay on the couch reading books, journals or some weird science report on microbiology. The pair are just comfortable in each other's arms, or even in each others company. Some days Maggie will rest her head on Alex’s lap, other days Alex will snuggle up to Maggie’s side. It's these days when they are the most peace with the world and everything that happens. 

 

Today was one of those days. Maggie was sitting on the end of the couch trying to mediate but it's hard when you have someone so beautiful sitting on the other end of the couch. It's even harder when that someone can’t get comfortable and keeps shuffling while not lifting their eyes from their latest copy of Molecular Biology and Genomics Monthly. And even though Maggie is annoyed at her she can’t help but love the dork. The couch remains still for a period of 2 minutes and Maggie believes that this is her chance to take it before Alex starts up again. Maggie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. With a few breaths in and out Maggie is finally feeling satisfied. She begins to focus on allowing her body to relax from the top of her skull towards the tips of her toes. She only makes it to her hips, when a huge pair of feet drop into her lap her head immediately turns left with a glare which could rival Kara’s laser vision. Maggie can’t help but laugh when she realises Alex has no idea where she has placed her feet, how can one get so absorbed in such a lame magazine. 

 

Shuffling so Alex’s feet were in a better place Maggie picked one up and began to massage it. It’s not like she could meditate she may as well. Alex just didn't even look up but every so often a moan escaped her lips, Maggie chuckles realising this was probably her girlfriends' plan all along. Time passes and the pair says nothing, as it nears 3 pm Alex slams the magazine down, “Babe I’m done and you won’t believe..”, Maggie knows as cute as science rambling Alex is she does not want that Alex now. She wants flustered cute Alex, so she crawls up her body and places a kiss on her adorable girlfriend's nose and slides her glasses to the back of her head. Maggie settles just above Alex’s hips going in to kiss her girlfriend. But Alex pulls back, “Soooo how's the prettiest person in the world?” she giggles, planting kisses all over Maggie’s face. Alex thought she was so damn smooth and was ready for Maggie to be shook. However Maggie bearly spares a glance and going in to kiss Alex just above her pulse point she whisper “I don’t know. How are you?”. The blush rises quickly up Alex’s chest and onto her face, and Maggie chuckles at how easy it is to make this girl blush. Alex looks down to where Maggie is hidden in her neck, she exhales deeply and with a very cracked voice she sighs “I’m fine”. Maggie laughs and reaches up to kiss Alex on the lips. It takes Alex a few seconds before she kisses her back and snuggles up into her body. Alex chuckles into the kiss, it’s probably impossible to be smooth when you’re dating the smoothest person out there right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a high school au! I have this car and its my baby I could not help but include. As always let me know what you think and leave any prompts in the comments or on my tumblr (gaygentdanvvers). Love you xx

The one where they go to the same high school and drive the same car and Alex is so stupid for someone so smart. 

______

 

One of the most valuable assets of National City high school was the car park it had enough space for all their students to park and more. So most of the school that could drive did, even if they had older siblings or friends. It was like a rite of passage to drive to school and park in the huge car park, an even bigger rite of passage was finding your car after a long day at school. Alex Danvers had seen this struggle throughout her whole time at the school, so the summer she got her license she worked her ass off to buy a red little Mazda 2. She had wanted an MX-5 but her dad who paid for a little bit said that it was the 2 or nothing, something about safety ratings of the car. So Alex settled for the car and eventually feel in love, she was excited to head back to school because she knew she would be able to find her car as she would have the only red car in the parking lot. The night before school started her and Kara sat in the car and talked about their plans for the year and how Kara would be getting to school or home on the days Alex needed to be there before school or leave early cause of free periods. Kara mumbled something about Lena, and Alex didn’t want to pry but she thought that there was something more than friendly between the pair. Alex was not one to judge, how could she? First, there was Vicky, Alex had never felt like that for another person in her life and when she moved schools Alex was crushed. Then there was Maggie Sawyer,she moved to the school, mid last year and what she felt for Vicky paled in comparison for Maggie. However, Maggie got under Alex’s skin, because she was almost as good and sometimes even better than Alex. And to make it worse it was like Maggie didn’t even try and that annoyed Alex as she put so much effort into everything. 

 

Across the other side of town, Maggie Sawyer was polishing her brand new red Mazda 2 as school was starting tomorrow and she wanted it to be ready to show off. She had spent all summer working like crazy to be able to afford it and it was more beautiful than any girl she had ever seen. Well expect maybe Alex Danvers, but she was a know it all, thus diminishing her extremely good looks. Maggie had never loved something more than this car, it represented her being able to achieve what she wanted. She had paid for every cent of it with her own money and her aunt had been so proud. Life had been hard for Maggie since she had kicked out of home and moved high schools but things were looking up for her and she was sure that this was going to be her year and if not it didn’t matter it was her last year at school anyway. Surely college would be better than high school. 

 

Alex’s alarm went off for about the 6th time, “Allllleeeexx get up your going to be late, so late! How do you manage this every day like you have been at school for most of you life why is it so hard to get up?” Kara yelled down the hall. Alex groaned and rolled out of bed, she had no idea how Kara and anyone else in the world managed to get up this early it was insane, that's when Alex looked over at her clock and realised it was 9 o'clock which meant it was not as early as she thought and she was going to be very late, thank god she had packed her bag the night before. Kara stuck her head in the door “Um not to point out the obvious but you’re going to be late so I’m going to catch a ride with Lena”, Alex waved her off to tired to care that she was being ditched by her sister on the first day of school and Kara bounced off downstairs. If high school had taught Alex one thing, it was if she was going to be late she may as well make it worth her while. She showered, applied makeup lightly just in case maybe she had classes with Maggie. It was about 9:25 when she hopped in her car with a warm cup of coffee, she knew there was no way she would make school in 5 minutes but it didn’t hurt to be optimistic. 

 

Maggie was late for a different reason. “Fuckkkk” she sighed putting her head on the wheel, why was there so much traffic this morning. Maggie thought she had left with plenty of time to make school but there was no way she was going to be there before 9:30 which was so annoying because if she had known how late she was going to be she would have had a coffee with her aunt but instead she rushed out to make sure her schedule was meet. Maggie fiddled with the radio in hopes that she would find something to entertain her while she waited, nothing stuck out to her so she plugged her phone in and listened to a recent Ted Talk on aliens and how their presence in society is having a positive effect on the younger generation. It was 9:45 when she pulled into the car park and realised that she would have to park very far from the door. “Fucckkkk” she sighed to herself again before quickly pulling into a park and sprinting into school. 

 

Alex pulled into the car park closer to 10, she didn’t really take note of the time knowing the office ladies didn’t really like her and would write her up anyway. It was not her fault that Pam had a bitter home life and took it out on students at the school. On her way in she looked back at her car and another glimpse of red caught her eye, turning her head another red fucking Mazda 2 was parked diagonally across from her. Of course, Alex’s spend summer working her ass off and then some rich kids parents probably just hand it out like a gift. Alex’s day doesn’t get any better from there, Pam hammers her about her earrings and how she has too many, Ms Grant is unimpressed that Alex did do any work over the holidays to help her college applications and Maggie damn Sawyer did, Mr Henshaw sits her down and tells her that they are going to hold applications for the swim team captain this year, that's she’s not going to get it immediately. That's probably the final straw because she knows that Sawyer girl will get it over her because she is much more liked. So as soon as her final class is over Alex runs out to her car, the one thing she can rely on. That one thing won’t freaking unlock. This is unbelievable, what a way to top off the worst first day ever Alex wants to slide to the floor and just scream but she is better than that. So she gets up and tries again, so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn’t even notice the indicators go off on the red Mazda 2 a few meters across from her. And then she screams, she pulls at the handles because this day can’t get any fucking worse and her mind is running at 100 miles per hour so she starts hitting the window because it's a release and maybe if she breaks it she will be able to get home. 

 

Maggie’s day went surprisingly well, she didn’t get into trouble for being late, Pam just waved her through and asked about her holidays. She had managed to get really good teachers and had so many free periods last period so she could leave early most days. Ms Grant had been surprisingly impressed that she had done all this work for college applications and Mr Henshaw had told her that they were holding applications for swim team captain and she was in the running for it. Nothing seemed to be going wrong so maybe this was her year. However Maggie kept noticing Alex Danvers sulking around the school, the girl had managed to end up in all her classes and she was sure that she would be in the running for swim team captain since she was captain last year. The girl look frustrated like nothing was going her way and Maggie felt bad for her but the little crinkle of frustration and annoyance on her forehead was so damn cute. So as her last class ended she took her time packing up her stuff and said goodbye to everyone who had to suffer through last period. She walked out to her car assuming there would be a few others in the car park, but all those who had a free must have bolted home. On her way to her car she heard a scream, as it got closer the scene played out. 

 

Alex Danvers was standing at her car banging her hands on the window looking close to tears and the indicators going off on the car in front of the pair showed Maggie that the car Alex was after was a few more steps away. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh “Danvers! If you wanted to get my attention there are easier ways to do it then trying to break into my car” Alex looks up at Maggie as she clicks the button which unlocks the doors. “I know you strong but I hope you didn’t ding it, I spent all summer working my ass off to afford this baby”. Alex’s jaw drops, of course, its Maggie Sawyer with the red Mazda 2 because why wouldn't it be and Alex can’t do anything but laugh as she tries to understand what happened. Maggie can’t stop smiling because for someone as smart as Alex Danvers how can she be so stupid. Alex finally manages to get words out “Oh god Maggie I’m so sorry, I actually have the same car around here somewhere and I too spent all summer trying to get the money for it. God that was so stupid I didn’t even think I have just had a horrible day, like the worse first day ever” Alex can’t stop rambling, Maggie reaches out and grabs Alex arm and blush rises up Alex’s neck “Danvers, its okay I saw your car flashing and I assumed. As for the bad day if you ever need to talk or you need help I’m here” Maggie chuckles “Just don’t let me catch you trying to break my car window again” And suddenly Alex feels calm and happy and she's laughing with Maggie as well. The pair swap numbers because maybe after all this time of competition and hidden feelings there could be something. Maggie slides into the driver's seat and watches Alex walk to her car and maybe she was wrong about Alex not the beautiful part because oh god is she stunning but maybe she is not a know it all maybe she is just a little bit misunderstood. And Alex looks back and waves at Maggie who is watching her from afar and Alex can’t help thinking about how her bad day got better very quickly after her run-in with Maggie and maybe the competition from Maggie is what made her attraction to her so damn strong because that girl had her heart from the moment she laid eyes on her and Maggie felt the exact same.

 

That afternoon two identical red Mazda 2 drove out of the National City high school parking lot, one after each other leaving a sea of black cars and opening their drivers to a whole new relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys!! This is one of the longest things I have written and I liked it alot. Leave me other ideas xxxx


End file.
